Silent Confessions
by CSM
Summary: Post 2x17 (Boom). Kate loses her voice and Castle is there to take care of her.


**Post 2x17, Boom. Kate loses her voice and Castle takes care of her. AU- kinda I guess**

**AN: A gift for Alex, who runs castlefanfics on tumblr**

* * *

The coughing starts the day after they wrap the case with Dunn. The EMT that checked her out at her apartment did say she may develop a cough, but Kate never thought it would feel as though she's trying to bring up her own lung. She tries to suppress the coughing, so that she doesn't alert Castle, but that only causes unwanted chest pain. She would be a fool to think she could hide anything from the man, especially while they lived under the same roof.

At first, Castle does that silent questioning thing he does, he gives her these concern looks, but it does not go beyond that. There is always a warm cup of tea that seems to find its way into the guest room though. She doesn't call him on it, cause she knows she would then have to acknowledge the fact that she's currently battling the worst cough of her life. She takes the day to rest, recover from the ordeal of the case for the past few days.

The following day, when she tries to leave, instead of Castle guilting her into staying as she expected, it's Martha who comes to her room with a warm honey and peppermint tea. The older woman swears on the old theatre remedy that she's used for years. Somehow, Kate finds herself accepting not only the tea, but the offer to stay for the remaining of the week.

The next day, she slowly makes her way down the stairs, empty tea cup in her hand. She bites back a smile when she sees Castle standing over the stove, stirring a large pot, the smells enveloping her can only mean one thing.

"Morning, sleepyhead!" Castle says brightly, ignoring her small grunt in response as she makes a beeline for the sink, "I thought you'd sleep the morning away again."

She washes out the cup and narrows her eyes at him, he doesn't bring up her health, or lack there of as the case may be, but she knows he's up to something. She refrains from speaking, solely because she refuses to give him the satisfaction, just yet.

Castle simply smiles offering a spoon filled with still steaming soup to her. "Alexis made you soup."

"Really?" She remarks, frowning at the scratchiness of her voice. The practical lack of use yesterday doing nothing to ease the pain. She clears her throat again, "Alexis, who had to get to school for 8 am, woke up to make me soup ? Soup, that is still currently cooking at 11 am in the morning?"

After that long winded retort she breaks out into a coughing fit, throat dry, like sandpaper dragging slowly against her skin. Castle moves quickly, and offers her a glass of water. She chugs it back in one large gulp, gasping slightly, the coughing leaving her slightly breathless.

"Soup?" Castle asks with a knowing smirk at. She can hear the silent 'i told you so' from miles away as he offers her a large spoon once again.

Kate just smiles in response, instead of taking the offered spoon as Castle probably expects, she leans forward and wraps her lips around the spoon. She hears more than sees the way Castle breath hitches as her gesture, she then closes her eyes and hums soft content as she sips the soup. When the hot liquid goes down her throat, the small sigh of relief isn't for Castle's benefit this time. She looks up at his flabbergasted expression and smirks at him knowingly.

Castle clears his throat, his ears red in embarrassment, he gestures to the pot, "One large bowl of Chicken noodle soup a la Castle?"

She laughs lightly at his terrible French accent, but then breaks out into another coughing fit, "Don't make me laugh."

"Sorry." Castle says sheepishly as he busies himself with two bowls of soup. He places one gently in front of her complete with a glass of water and a large bottle of cough syrup. "You have the rest of the week off right?"

Kate nods as she takes a sip of her soup, the warm liquid easing her burning throat, "Don't think I don't know what you're doing."

"Me?" Castle says with a soft gasp feigning innocence, "I have no clue what you mean, detective."

Kate sends him a pointed look, one that he chooses to ignore as he takes a sip of his own soup, "Sending your mother to do your dirty work?"

"I'd _never_ ."

"Castle, give it up. I knew you sent her to persuade me to stay the week, knowing I couldn't very well say no to her." Kate says, her voice raspy, tickling the backs of her throat.

Castle grins sheepishly, "At least I didn't send it the big guns."

Kate can't help but smile at his words, "Alexis?"

"One look at that face, and you can't say no." Castle says knowingly.

"Shopping trips would have been interesting with you." Kate teases, but she knows what a great father Castle is, it's one of the first things she noticed about him.

"Good thing I'm rich." Castle quips lightly.

Kate hums in agreement, her throat bothering her more than she cares to admit. She takes a sip of her soup yet again and this time closes her eyes savouring the warmth of liquid on her sore throat.

"Do you want me to make you more tea?" Castle offers, "I looked up remedies online, I could..."

Kate shakes her head vigorously from side to side, "Castle, you've done enough. I'll just take the cough syrup after I finish my soup."

"But..."

"Castle, you don't have to take care of me." Kate warns out, coughing into the palm of her hand, wincing at the way her throat protests, "You're already allowing me to stay here, that's more than enough."

At his dejected look of acceptance, Kate sighs and reaches out to lace her fingers with his own, squeezing them lightly, "I really appreciate everything you've done, Castle. Really."

"Anytime, Kate." Castle says sincerely.

Their eyes lock for a brief moment, Castle's thumb making small circles along Kate's knuckles. Castle's eyes dart from her lips and back to her eyes as he leans towards her, Kate licks her lips in anticipation, her heart hammering in her chest as she moves towards him. Suddenly, they both jump back in surprise when Kate begins to cough violently, her eyes watering at the intensity of the cough. Castle slips off the stool, his fingers slipping through her own, the moment lost, as he goes to refill her empty glass.

"Slow sips." He says soothing, his hand rubbing her back gently.

"Thanks," Kate croaks, her red cheeks not only from the coughing, but from the near kiss they almost shared.

Castle nods, avoiding eye contact with her as he nudges the cough syrup towards her, "You should take two teaspoons of this and get some rest."

Neither of them bring up their almost kiss for the rest of the day, both silently agreeing to file it under one of those things they just don't talk about.

* * *

For the first time in days Kate wakes without the company of a terrible hacking cough. She yawns widely as she buries herself into the pillows, part of her slightly crestfallen that with her lack of cough and her body feeling much better, means she has to start looking for a new place, or more specifically move out of the Castle household, a place she has gotten use to over the last few days. She is brought out of her musings by a sudden knock at her door. She shakes her head and opens her mouth to let Castle in, but gasps in horror when there isn't any sound coming from her mouth. She tries again, hand going to her throat, but the only sound she makes is a very strangled gasp. She huffs in annoyance just as the bedroom door slowly open.

"Beckett, you awake?" Castle calls out cautiously. He sticks his head through her door, but to her utter annoyance, he has his hands over his eyes, "You decent?"

Kate rolls her eyes, she tries to call out to him, but still unable to produce a sound. She growls in frustration, but throws her head back against her pillow, when Castle steps into the room, hand still over his face.

"Did I interrupt some _alone_ time?" Castle teases.

Kate huffs in exasperation as she picks up one of her pillows hurling it at Castle's head. She grins in triumphant when she hits her target and Castle staggers back in surprise, "Hey! This is what I get for being a gentle...you're not naked."

Kate rolls her eyes at his tone, tilting her head to the side as she glares at him. Castle frowns in the confusion, no doubt from her lack of response, "You're oddly quiet, Beckett."

Kate gestures to her throat and Castle's eyes widen comically, no doubt understanding the gesturing. He walks towards the bed a shit eating grin gracing his features and Kate slumps back against her pillows, just knowing whats to come.

"What's this?" Castle says gleefully, "I'm welcomed into your room anytime I want? Oh detective, that's inappropriate."

Kate growls at his words, her eyes narrowing as Castle walks along the perimeter of her bed, mindful of her flailing arms, "I always knew you couldn't resist this ruggedly handsome face."

This time Kate takes another one of her pillows and throws it at Castle, but he dodges it easily as he grins at her in triumphant, "Did you say you couldn't solve crime without me? Why, Detective Beckett, you shouldn't have."

Kate tries to say his name, but only a squeak comes from her mouth, delighting Castle even more. She mimics strangling him and that only encourages him more. He goes on to continue singing his praises, easily dodging ever pillow Kate throws at him, until she's left sitting in the middle of her bed surrounded by the large plush comforter and she's slapping the bed in frustration.

Castle looks at her sheepishly, "Okay, I'm sorry. Is there anything you need?"

Kate glares at him with exasperation, Castle holds up his hands in defensive, "I can't magically pull your voice out of a hat, Beckett. Okay, okay no jokes."

Kate flops back onto the bed her hands going up in frustration, "How about that funky think my mother made last night?"

Kate blanches at Castle words, mimicking a gagging noise, that has Castle laughing in response, "Okay, no to the crazy lady's potions. I don't blame you."

That earns him a grin in response, a tired one, but a grin nonetheless. Castle holds out his hand which Kate eyes wearily, "Other than your voice, or lack there of, are you feeling better?"

Kate nods in confirmation as Castle grabs her hand tugging her into a sitting position, "Then c'mon we'll watch some tv and take your mind off it."

Kate sighs dejectedly, but relents as she takes his hand, allowing him to pull her from the bed. When she gets to her feet, she doesn't allow him to drag her across the room though. She instead pokes him in the chest, hard.

"Ow! what's that for?" Castle whines, rubbing his chest.

Kate rolls his eyes, and Castle doesn't need her voice to know that she thinks he's being dramatic. She pokes his chest again and then raises her hand closing and opening her fingers, mimicking talking.

"Me? Talking?" Castle guesses, Kate nods and then points at the tv at the corner of the room, "TV. I'm a talking TV?"

Kate huffs out his name, her lips forming the word, but no sound comes from her lips. She stomps her foot and repeats the motion, this time points at herself and then swipes her finger across her neck.

She _knows_ that Castle has figured it out but instead he grins at her, "Oh you'd die if I didn't give my normal commentary during the movie? Oh Beckett, I never knew you felt so...OW!"

Castle rubs his ribs, where Kate's elbow collided with, "Alright, no need for violence, Ms. Mime."

The glare he receives has him throwing up his hands in defence and taking a small step away from her, "Wow, tough crowd."

This time he doesn't see the flying pillow until it hits him square in the face.

* * *

A few hours later they are both sitting in his office, curled up on his couch, Kate sitting closer to Castle that she usually would, Castle surprisingly staying quiet through the majority of the movie. As the credits roll for the second movie, Castle jumps to his feet, startling a sleepy Kate.

"Sorry." Castle says sheepishly, "I thought of something to help you."

Kate doesn't even hold back her groan at that, Castle looks at her slightly put out, "Hey now, wait till you see it, before you complain."

Kate gives him a pointed look, but silently watches as he digs through some of the drawers at his desk until he pulls out a small whiteboard, no bigger than an iPad. He then grabs a marker from the desk and waves it at Kate with a flourish, "It's not your voice, but its's close enough."

Kate smiles at him with gratitude as she takes the offered items. She quickly uncaps the marker and writes boldly on the board, 'thank you.' Castle grins proudly at her and taps the whiteboard with the tips of his fingers," Now you're the writer."

Kate rolls her eyes, but then smirks at him as she clears the board with the palm of her hand and quickly begins to write, blocking the board from Castle's view, much to his annoyance. "I was only kidding."

Kate grins as she shows him the board and silently laughs at Castle's put out expression as he reads out, " 'Does this mean I have to follow you around and annoy you?' Cute, Beckett."

Kate points to herself and then her eye, and Castle chuckles knowing she just said 'I know.'

"I like to think I do more than just annoy you." Castle says softly, his insecurities getting the best of him. Despite his shenanigans earlier, he really does have some lingering doubts thats he's only a nuisance to Kate and the boys.

Kate sighs and quickly wipes the board clean yet again, and quickly begins to scribble on it, " 'You are very helpful, couldn't do this without you, _and_ I'm cute too look at' aw Beckett."

Kate slaps Castle lightly on the arm when he adds on the last part, but shakes her head in amusement anyway. Castle grins at her sheepishly, but then sobers up, "I know that sometimes I can get on your nerves, but it means a lot to me that you value my input on cases as much as you do."

Kate nods and squeezes his hand with her left hand as she scribbles underneath her last words.

" 'You're my partner.'" Castle reads, he smiles at her, "Right back at you, Kate."

They both look at their entwined fingers, Castle thumb making small circles along Kate's palm. After a few seconds, Kate grabs the whiteboard yet again, their hands still clasped as she begins to write, ensuring Castle sees the board as she writes sure enough Castle begins to read out her words.

"' Castle' - I think you miss saying my name, in that exasperated way you do..." He grunts when he gets an elbow to the gut as he continues to read out loud, ' 'just'. 'Castle, just' - shut up? That's kinda rude, Beck...okay okay I'm reading woman, no need to twist the ear."

Kate huffs silently yet again as she pins him with a look, then she taps the whiteboard with her marker large red dots below the just. She then begins to make large font , her hand blocking the words until she's finish.

" 'Castle, just kiss me' "Castle reads out, the words not catching up with him till he reads it out loud he looks at Kate with wide eyes.

When he doesn't move, Kate rolls her eyes in exasperation, grabbing his t-shirt and pressing her lips firmly against his own. Castle's brain finally catches up with him and he returns the sentiments with earnest, his hands tangling through her hair as he deepens the kiss.

A week later, Kate is still staying at the loft. This time she is basking in the silence in the loft, due to the now mute writer, who pouts petulantly from his side of his bed.


End file.
